


Wings are made to fly

by Lilith_Lucius



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Blood, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Graphic Description of wound, Harry is a Pixie, Hurt, Pain, Pixies, Sadness, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Lucius/pseuds/Lilith_Lucius
Summary: Everyone knows what type of person they are, Fairy, Goblin, Dragon or just a simple person and Harry thinks he’s just a simple guy but the more he comes into contact with Auradon and magic, the more the people around him notice something off and maybe Auradon is the only place with answers





	1. Maybe going to Auradon was a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also on my Tumblr - HarryAndHisHook - Check it out, I'm still putting a load of fanfiction from their on here so there will be different things on there currently :)
> 
> Also Just so people who read this are aware, I made Chapter 1 and 2 several months ago and I’m only just getting back to it so it may take some time to finish however I am making it my mission to finish it … hopefully, open to suggestions as to what should happen in the fanfic also, HMU and suggest, University is killing me RN

The Isle of the lost; a place with no magic, no fun and no good. Everyone knew about the types of creatures you got there: dark mermaids, dark fairies, goblins, witches, monsters and even a couple of evil animals, it wasn’t hard to tell who was who or who came from where but sometimes, very rarely, some people always took the Island by surprise with who they really were. Unfortunately, it wasn’t possible to actually use the abilities like it was in Auradon.

Most of the time, the children of the Isle would gain the traits from the parents once they were born but there have been a few people who have shown what they were later on in years and one person who never showed anything, a person who everyone thought would never be anything but a young strapping boy, someone by the name of Harry Hook.

The young Hook boy had always suffered from severe back pain, It always seemed like nothing, just normal pains. His shoulder blades were the main problem- no one knew except his family and Uma, his Father thought it was just from him constantly going off to fight on that ship of his, and never actually tried to help him. His sisters, even if they would never admit it, would always drag him to their rooms, demanding him to take off his shirt so they could try and give him some sort of relief, usually with quite rough massages… but at least they tried. Then there was Uma. She was the sweetest one of them all; she was always the one to keep a close eye on him. Whenever he would feel a twinge, she was by his side, her hand on his shoulder blade, slowly rubbing her thumb against the muscles there. It wouldn’t always be the most helpful thing but nevertheless, it was always accepted, and today was no different.

The wind was blowing quite violently on the ship, making the air around them chillier than normal but it didn’t stop the pirates from training, they knew if they were to leave, they would need to know every little bit of knowledge to guide them through the harsh oceans. The water below rocked the boat as it crashed into the wooden structure; the noise it created was almost deafening as the crew threw blows at each other. Harry cautiously walked around, keeping the recruits in line, not taking any bullshit from anyone- this was his job and he would keep up all the little reputations he had made on this ship; nothing would change that.

The cold air crept up the young pirates back, he felt the slow growing pain rise from the little dimples, all the way up to his blades. This was something he felt on a regular basis and something he could easily hide. With a deep breath Harry continued, his bandana wrapped tightly around his dark brown locks as the wind pushed through it. He knew it wouldn’t take long before Uma noticed but for now, the commotion around him was enough to distract the growing pain he felt.

The captain stood above everyone, her normally free flowing hair now wrapped in a tight bun underneath her hat as she watched everything with a sharp eye. The faint sound of clinking swords broke through the noise of the rushing wind around her. She didn’t stop her gaze until the hint of red caught her eye. She turned to watch her first hand walk through the mess of the crew, her face stayed strong but on the inside she couldn’t help but feel the high amount of worry for the pirate below; the wind was too strong and the cold was enough to sting the tips of her fingers. She felt her heart ache as she worried for her friend but she knew he was strong; she knew he wouldn’t want her to worry but deep down, she would.

Without any warning, the wind picked up quickly, the sudden breeze knocking a few people over as the ship rocked harshly in the docks. It didn’t take long before everyone knew they needed to leave the ship and get to the shop for safety. Harry didn’t waste a minute as he ran closer to where Uma stood, gripping onto the frame of ship so she didn’t fly off the side and into the murky water below. He knew he needed to get everyone off the ship before disaster happened.

“UMA! WE NEED TO GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE NO-AH” Harry shouted before he felt the searing pain in his back take over his entire body, making him fall to his knees as he wrapped his arms tightly around himself. He yelled out as the pain grew worse; this was different than before, it was never as bad as how it felt now but he couldn’t place it, he couldn’t think of any explanation. He tried to think but everything went blurry, his head creating more pain as the pirate tried to get up- but there was no energy in his body anymore. Harry’s leg slipped from under him, causing him to fall against the deck, his body slamming against the wet wooden floor, the pain overwhelming him now. His body shook as he tried to move, unable to hear anything despite everyone shouting his name; all he could hear was a sharp piercing noise, it was all that was ringing in his head, and the last thing he saw was a blur of blue getting larger before his vision went black and he was out.

—

Distant whispers, that’s all that could be heard… at least, it sounded distant, or maybe they were just being quiet … no, the voices were getting louder and louder, not whispers anymore. Eventually, the voices weren’t so quiet anymore as Harry groaned and slowly opened his eyes as much as physically possible for him, the light too much for him to take in as he winced, turning his head as much as he could away from it.

It took the Pirate a while before he finally regained enough consciousness to try and move, his eyes could partially open and he could move his head but it was taking him a lot longer to move different parts of his body. He could hear a soft voice calling his name, it sounded so far away but so close at the same time. A hand slowly pressed against his head, running their soft digits through his now uncovered hair, giving him the reassurance that he wasn’t alone.

Finally, Harry pried open his eyes, everything still blurry, just a group of colours surrounding him. His head felt like someone was hitting it repeatedly with a hammer, the sudden feeling of nausea hitting him as he focused. Everything became ever so slowly clearer to him, he knew he was in a room but … it wasn’t Uma’s or his.

Harry groaned a little louder as he tried to take in his surroundings, his Captain’s face fuzzy in front of him, her eyes filled with worry as she stroked his hair softly. The boy smiled weakly, knowing Uma was with him, to look after him…but that still didn’t explain where he was.

Eventually, Harry turned his head to the other side, looking out into the open space of the room only to spot a tall pirate stood on the other side. It was hard to see who they were until they spoke, obviously not to him since their back was completely turned away,

“I’ve never seen him like this before, he’s always been able to handle it, there must be something wrong” the voice said, it was a female voice, slightly higher pitched than most but whose? “Have you seen anything that’s happened apart from the wind?” the owner of the voice turned, her features becoming clearer. Then it hit him: they were with Harriet, the only other person who actually cared about him enough to help,

“The only thing I can think is the weather, nothing else happened, it could have been anything … although … no, it wouldn’t have been that, couldn’t be, magic can’t get through.” This time it was Uma’s voice. Harry tried his hardest to keep his concentration on anything but himself. The pain started again causing him to whimper, gripping the ripped up bed sheet beneath him. This only made the two girls grow more concerned as they rushed to try and calm him, Harriet placing a damp cloth against his head as she directed her question once again to Uma,

“Whatever it is, it might help us figure this out. Please Uma, tell me what’s going on, did anything happen like this before?” she asked, worry laced in her voice as she subtly pleaded for Uma to help her. Uma sighed as she watched Harry try his hardest to keep calm,

“It wasn’t this bad but … a while ago … a few times, I’ve had to force him to take the day off, get some rest, sleep, eat, take a relaxing bath, anything” she took a small pause before finally finding her voice to speak, “The first time it happened was when Carlos blew a hole in the dome. It wasn’t too bad, just some bad twinges, then when Mal and her crew left and when another hole was blown into the barrier, after that, nothing for almost six months until Mal came back, it started again., I lost count how many times it happened but it just kept going, throughout the few days they were all back … you don’t think it has anything to do with magic leaking in … do you?” Uma asked, confused, the pieces fitting together a little as she watched Harry take deep breathes, his eyebrows knitting together, obviously trying his hardest to fight the pain,

“It could but there isn’t anyway to check, we can’t just walk over to Auradon and ask … unless … you guys go to Auradon prep, it sounds stupid since it’s all snobs and good guys but maybe you can find out what’s wrong, maybe, just maybe, it could make Harry better” Harriet admitted, as much as she hated it, maybe Auradon was a good thing for once.

After a while of the girls talking, Harry finally conjured up enough energy to slowly sit up, groaning as he did. Everything seemed back to normal, well, except for the pain at least. The red clad pirate glanced towards the teal haired girl, giving her a small smile as he sat there for a moment, breathing softly, keeping himself calm before he finally spoke. His voice was a little hoarse but still audible,

“Normally I wouldn’t admit this myself … but Harriet has a point. They have magic, they can help, whatever this pain is, it feels like something inside wants out and I can’t live with it anymore, it’s too much,” he said, moving slowly to dangle his legs off the side of the bed. He had nothing left here, what’s the harm in trying.

As if on cue, three men wearing almost blindingly bright uniforms opened the door, marching into the room and standing smartly in front of them, causing all three villain kids to stare in confusion and disgust; too much colour, too much … good. Finally, the man in front stepped forward, speaking as if he was addressing someone higher than him,

“Mr. Harry Hook, we represent His Majesty, King Ben of Auradon, we are here to invite you on personal demand by the King to attend Auradon, you, the Daughter of Ursula and the Son of Gaston” the man reached out his arm, handing the pirate a scroll wrapped in ribbon and held together with the royal seal. Slowly, the dark haired boy took it in his own hands, snapping the seal as he went to read it, only to be interrupted by his sister,

“I swear, these people are spying on us, how the hell did they know we were all in here?” she asked, making Harry almost drop the scroll, his hand covering his mouth as he tried to suppress the laugh that was coming. The young pirate playfully glared at his sister as he slowly opened the letter, reading it aloud,

“Harry, Uma and Gil … or whoever read this first, I want to invite all three of you to Auradon prep, blah blah blah, boring stuff … I believe that all three of you could make a difference and well, it’s getting a little boring over here, but don’t tell anyone I said th…. I probably shouldn’t have said that bit out loud” Harry finished, looking up at the men who were still in front of him, waiting for an answer. The Pirate boy looked to Uma, maybe going wasn’t a good idea, they probably wouldn’t be able to help and he knew Uma always knew what to do but when all Uma did was give him a small push to answer yes, he realized there was no way out of it.

Harry sighed as he turned his gaze to the ground, contemplating with himself what was actually best for him. His Captain and his sister both agreed, it was the best for him right now; he couldn’t believe he was going to do this. The young pirate raised his head, sitting up as straight as he possibly could to give off his normal demeanour when he answered,

“Alright, we’ll go. But don’t expect us to be the goody two shoes you want us to be though.” He smirked, trying to joke like his old self, slowly pushing himself from the bed to stand in front of them. He was ready to take their instruction but his body still had different plans. Once his legs were firmly on the ground, a shooting pain ran through his body, causing him to scream out in agony and fall, everyone in the room jumping to catch him. One of the men had managed to grab him in their arms before he hit the hard ground and was now sat himself, his arms wrapped around Harry as the boy leaned against him, panting and groaning in pain. Uma jumped to action and grabbed her hat.

“I’ll be back soon, we’re leaving immediately, I’ll gather as many things as we need.” And with that, she was gone out of the door. Harry laid there shaking, sweat rolling down his forehead as he gripped onto the guards’ arm.

“What’s wrong with him?” One of the men asked, concern easily recognizable in his voice as they all watched the scene before them. The young pirate was about to answer for himself but a loud hiss of pain broke through his teeth instead, causing Harriet to come to the rescue.

“Please, help him, we don’t know what’s happened! It’s been getting worse and worse and it has something to do with magic, I know it, help him and make him better … please, I can’t lose my brother.” She pleaded as she took one of Harrys hands in hers, trying her best not to break down in front of everyone. She decided to tell everyone everything she knew, hoping they would understand. She relayed everything Harry and Uma had told her, everything she had seen growing up, no detail left out as the men listened.

It didn’t take long before Uma came back with bags filled with clothing and Gil, all the while Harry had once again sat up on his own, his breathing still a little ragged but he was stable enough to leave. Two of the men helped Uma take the bags and load them into the awaiting car while the third Guard and Harriet carefully picked Harry up from the floor, making sure to keep any and/or all weight off his feet. A few moments later, they finally had the car sat up and Harry carefully sat in the back with Gil, Uma and the Guard who had caught him. Harry had learnt his name was Maximus, or Max for short, but the young pirate made it clear that he didn’t care, even though he would easily admit that it calmed him down learning it.

With one last look outside the window, giving Harriet a small wave, the car set off forward, on request of Max, slow and steady. The world passed by, their old home was trailing away behind them as they drew closer and closer to the bridge. Max reassured them that it would all be okay. Only, it wasn’t; it was about to get much worse.

The car crossed the beginning of the bridge.

The button was pressed.

The Barrier opened.

An ear-piercing scream of agony filled the back of the car as Harry lurched forward to the floor, curling into a ball as he clawed at the carpet, everyone’s eyes widening as they watched the Son of Hook’s eyes glisten with tears and loud sobs escape his throat. Max slipped to the floor and pulled Harry onto him, gripping him as close as he could to try and calm him but nothing was working as the pirate clawed at his uniform.

“Help me take his coat off now.” Max ordered as he grabbed hold of one of the sleeves, trying his hardest to pull it off of Harry. Uma jumped into action immediately and held Harry’s arm as steady as she possibly could.

The coat finally came off, with difficulty, but it was off and in Uma’s hands; but it wasn’t the only thing there. The young Sea Witch stared in shock at her now blood covered hands, his coat was dripping with it. All eyes moved up to stare at the white shirt covering Harry that was now stained pure red, blood trailing down to the floor as if something was ripping him open. Uma watched as her friend took one last look at her, speaking in soft, scared whimpers,

“H-Help me…” it was barely audible but they just caught it as they watched Harry’s eyes roll back into his head, his body going limp in Max’s arms and his breathing stopped. The hand that was gripping onto Max fell down, hitting the blood stained floor below them.

Maybe going to Auradon was a bad idea.


	2. A Fallen Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Limo gets back to Auradon to find a welcome party, however, their main concern is dying and none of them knew if he was going to make it, they didn't even know what was going on and Uma regrets bringing him here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know it’s been almost a month and I should have probably uploaded this sooner but I was waiting for Chapter 3 to be complete which because of University and my hand in yesterday, I have not finished so I thought I’d upload this one now and get Chapter 3 done soon and hopefully more faster since I only have one other deadline :D

Auradon was in uproar; everyone was celebrating the new arrivals, they wanted to make sure these new Villains felt happy and safe, something they had never been given in life before now. Everyone was there, the school band, the teachers, the VKs, absolutely everyone and most of them stood there excitedly awaiting for the car to pull up.

Ben, Fairy God Mother and Mal waited patiently at the end of the school entrance, ignoring the commotion behind them as Fairy God Mother continued to stew in her worries, she knew something was going to happen, she knew something was wrong but she couldn’t argue with her King,

“I still don’t think inviting them three here is a good idea, they tried to kill you” she whispered to Ben as she watched the road in front of them, out of the corner of her eye she could see Ben’s slightly agitated expression, causing her to continue her little speech, “I understand that you see potential in them and I know I gave the other a hard time but … you need to see how this looks from my perspective Ben” she tried to reason, seeing the same expression of Bens face just made her sigh in defeat, there was no arguing, “… This doesn’t change how I feel about this” she finished before quickly standing tall, plastering her big welcome smile on as the car entered the school,

“Please, Fairy God Mother, try to talk to them before you pass judgement, they aren’t bad people” Ben quickly argued back, knowing she had already decided her feelings towards them. The young King brushed down his suit jacket and taking Mal’s hand in his, ready to take a dive but that was quickly forgotten when he realized just how fast the car was coming, “Fairy God Mother … somethings wrong….” He said, confusion and worry very evident in his voice as the black limo pulled to a halt suddenly, the two guards in front almost tumbling out of the car as they pushed the doors open with force, heading quickly to the back, dragging the doors open quickly, speaking too fast to even be considered English anymore, “W-what is ha-“ Ben didn’t get a chance to finished as he stood frozen, the world almost stopping as everyone saw the exact reason why that car had been racing through the streets.

Out of the car stepped Max, one of the most loved guard in all of Auradon but he wasn’t the sweet Max anymore, his uniform dishevelled, his coat abandoned and something that had caught Bens immediate attention, bright red handprints across his shirt and if that hadn’t instantly given red flags, what everyone saw next would haunt their dreams for as long as they live.

Harry Hooks motionless, bleeding body laid nestled in his arms, the most fearsome pirate of all the kingdoms, was now dying in the arms of a royal guard.

Mal felt her stomach flip as she covered her mouth in utter shock, stepping backwards and right into the shaking arms of Evie. A lot of the students had turned away but there was only one person who couldn’t move from his spot, the King stared at the boy who had managed to strike fear into his heart, now terrified that he might be dead,

“Get the paramedics here now!” Max shouted as he ran straight past Ben and into the building, running past all the chattering students and the confused teachers, eventually making his way to the nurses office, somewhere to keep Harry safe. Max had only been with the boy for a short amount of time but he couldn’t let this boy die, “Harry, be strong, your sister needs you, your friends need you, you can’t leave them like this” he whispered, hoping Harry could hear him. The young pirate hadn’t taken a breath since they left the Isle, any longer and he’d be too late. Max took a deep breath in, calming himself before setting to work, he was going to save this boy no matter what; unlike him however, outside was complete chaos.

Students were gossiping, chatting, making rumours already but in front of them all, a group of frozen students with their gazes still stuck in front of them, nothing could be said, someone was dying and they couldn’t do anything. What felt like hours to them had only been a couple of minutes before Uma broke down, dropping to her knees as she sobbed silently into her hands, her mind racing while each and every thought traced back to one thing, this was her fault, she had agreed to this, she had encouraged him, it was all her fault and now her best friend was dying because of her.

One by one, each Villain, Ben and even the Fairy God Mother herself had dropped to their knees, pulling the Sea Witch as close as remotely possible. None of them dared move, even when the ambulance arrived, even when Harry was taken into the vehicle, even when they rushed around like headless chickens, they couldn’t do it, Harry had to have been dying, there was no other conclusion to this story, he was going to die and there was nothing they could do about…

“He’s been taken back into his room if you want to go see him” a voice from behind them broke the silence, it was Max, smiling softly as he wiped the blood from his hands and arms, “We got him breathing, stopped him from bleeding out and they gave him a few sedatives and pain killers to stop the pain, once he’s awake, they’re going to look into all of this and see what is going on, they might be able to get to the bottom of this” he reassured, the look on everyone’s faces as he finished speaking warmed his heart, Uma looked completely relieved but no way in hell was she letting him or Gil for that matter leave her sights.

The teal haired Captain stood, breaking the group hug to follow Max inside of the school, dragging the innocent but scared son of Gaston behind her. It didn’t take long to get to his room; it was eerily quiet, everything was still, the only noise was a beeping of a small monitor beside Harry.

Uma examined the room around them, it was different, she had never seen something like this before, actual beds, real curtains, it was … cozy. It wasn’t until Gil slowly made his way over to the sleeping form of Harry that she finally regained her senses and shuffled over to his side.

Harry laid peaceful, his clothing had been replaced by thin, silk pyjamas, the duvet pulled up to his chin and wrapped comfortably around him. Everything seemed to look normal, except for one thing, his hand, the hand that rested next to him on the pillow was now covered in different equipment, a needle taped to the back, something clear pumping into him from a large bag high above him while some sort of strange finger trap covered his index finger, hooking him up to the soft beeping machine,

“What is all this?” Gil asked, cowering behind his Captain, he had never seen anything like it. He gazed over to Max, a man he had not spoken to yet, to him, this was just some goody two shoes guard to him but he was someone that could tell him what was happening to his ship mate and best friend,

“He’s fine, don’t worry about all this stuff, it’s just to help him sleep without pain” Max explained as he quickly checked the machine, “This show his heart, you might find comfort being able to see it but I need you both to know that if you both stay here tonight, don’t touch any of this, it could harm him but as long as you are careful, he should be back to his normal self tomorrow, okay?” he asked, heading quietly towards the door before Uma interrupted any movements he made,

“W-What happened to him? In the car why was he … bleeding so much?” she asked, it was terrifying to witness but she needed to know, something was wrong with her friend and Max was the only one who could keep them calm, however, something in his expression showed that she might not want to know,

“I … Maybe it’s best you forgot and let the doctors figure it out … it’s not pretty” he tried to argue, not wanting her to worry even further but when the Captain crossed her arms and stepped closer, not backing down, he sighed, caving in, he knew he wasn’t getting out of this, “Fine but listen to me when I say, it wasn’t pretty … I don’t know the full story, I don’t know what happened but all I know is that something inside of him was forcing its way out, it had managed to slice his back open but from what the paramedics said … there was nothing, nothing was there, whatever this is, we need it to stay quiet, he needs rest” he pleaded, he didn’t want any of this to get out of hand or get to the news, he knew nothing good would come out of it but he trusted them, “well, I guess I’ll leave you all to rest, I’ve left my phone number on the desk over there, if anything happens, call me …” he added until he watched as the two kids stared in confusion, he should have guessed they wouldn’t have a clue what he was talking about. The guard sighed as he picked up the cell phone from the bedside table and handed it to Uma, “From this, play around with it, you’ll figure it out, you’re smart” he said before finally leaving them, closing the door behind him.

The two pirates stared at the small device in Uma’s hand for a moment before deciding it wasn’t important anymore. The teenagers pulled their coats and shoes off before carefully climbing into bed beside the sleeping form of their friend, snuggling under the duvet to rest. It was once again silent, uncomfortably silent, both of them too scared to speak from the fear of waking up Harry but it was over when Gil finally spoke up,

“Will he get better?” he whispered, staring at the ceiling, his eyes fixed on a single spot in the paint, “I’ve never seen Harry like this before, he’s always been strong, will he be strong again?” he asked, turning his head towards Uma, his eyes shining with newly formed tears.

The Captain frowned, rolling over slowly to completely face him, taking his larger hand in hers. Everything that had happened had been pushed onto him so suddenly, he was sweet, innocent, she couldn’t even begin to understand how he felt in all this,

“Gil, listen to me, he will be okay, I mean, it’s Harry!” she reassured, pulling her friend closer and wrapping his arms around her body, “Get some rest, tomorrow, we’ll stay by his side and you can see just how strong Harry is, I promise, he’ll be fine” she smiled softly even though on the inside she was really breaking down just as much as he was.

It took a very long time but both Uma and Gil had finally fallen asleep in each other’s arms, neither one moving throughout the night, too scared to let go, even in their restless sleep.

—

Hours went by, the sun had completely gone down and the soft light of the moon flooded through the room. The night went on without a stir, only one thing that caused the night to change, Harry Hook was awake.

The bed stirred as the hooked pirate sat up slowly, his eyes flicked around the room frantically as he tried to wake himself completely, his mind racing as everything around him became apparent, he was somewhere new, he wasn’t on the Isle anymore and it was scaring him.

Harry gasped as he felt a tug in his hand, a stinging pain coursing up his arm as he tried to move. Looking down to quickly find the source, he could see the strange thing on his finger, pressing tightly against the end of his index. Following the lead, he spotted the weird beeping thing next to him, something he didn’t understand so he did the only thing he thought to do, pull it off. The beeping stopped but now played a long continuous noise, making Harry jump and drop the cord, once again the back of his hand twinge suddenly.

Looking down again, Harry found the real reason for the pain, the needle. It didn’t take him long to decide his next move. Taking a deep breath, the pirate grabbed the tube, gripping it tightly before quickly yanking it from his skin, making him hiss through his teeth at the sudden pain.

Tossing the needle to the side, the still drugged up boy stumbled from the bed, almost knocking over everything around him as he tried to figure out what to do, everything new and terrifying. Finally, he stopped against the desk, resting himself against it as the room started spinning slowly around him. It took him a moment but he was finally able to make out some basic things around the room, the furniture was a big give away that he was in Auradon but seeing that Uma and Gil were asleep in his bed give him relief that he wasn’t alone.

Harry took a deep breath as he slowly pushed himself back up once again, stepping into the open space of the room before dropping to his knees, still very weak, he could hear the machine emit a small high pitch beep causing him to cover his ear in agitation and annoyance, something was wrong and it had something to do with him, why did they care? They were villains, not good guys, he could handle a little bit of trou-

Harry’s thoughts were stopped when the pain once again washed over him, a pain so strong his voice was knocked completely from him, he couldn’t speak or scream, all he could do was fall forward, gripping the silk shirt he now had covering his torso. Something this time was really trying to kill him and he couldn’t get anyone’s attention, no one could help him, he was going to die … in Auradon.

Minutes passed and the pain grew stronger and stronger, the young boy laid on the floor, shaking vigorously as he let out small, pathetic noises, every inch of his body was on fire. Finally, the feeling of suffocation around his voice disappeared and a blood curdling scream ripped from his throat, awaking the two sleeping pirates. It only took a second for them to jump to his side, grabbing him and keeping him close, Uma knew there was nothing they could do … except … Uma quickly took a hold of Harrys shirt, ripping it from him and away from his back, only to see the large red vertical slices being forced open, blood seeping down his back as something strange peeked out from the deep wounds.

As if nothing could get worse; a sudden bright dusty light leaked from his cuts, wrapping Harry in a white light, making both Uma and Gil shuffle back in fear as they watched their friend writhe in agony.

Suddenly, the door burst open as Max ran in, pyjamas thrown on messily and phone in hand, the screen showing that he had been notified on the sudden change of Harrys heartbeat, however, he didn’t get very far as he was taken back by the sudden change in light, it was blinding, becoming too much for any of them but Max could just make out the shadow of the young pirate as well as something else, something moving, something sparkly.

With one last agonising scream, the light suddenly disappeared, once again revealing Harry as he fell to the ground, whimpering and shaking from the ordeal. Everyone in the room stared in disbelief, their eyes slowly trailing behind the shaking form, two large sparkly silver things were now attached to the pirates back, twitching on the ground,

“T-Those are … Harry … Harry’s a pixie…” This was the only things said as they all realized those things, were wings.


	3. What is happening to me?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's safe but hasn't woken up, Uma is panicked, Gil is scared and no one knows when or if Harry will wake up or how he will react to being a Pixie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I lost my beta reader and am having some insecurities about my writing but I'm back and ready to upload, hopefully these chapters aren't too bad, maybe slow rn but not bad.

Several days had passed since the whole ordeal, rumours still circulated the school but mostly, it had been forgotten by everyone except for the pirates, the rotten four and the royal family. Unfortunately, the young Hook himself hadn’t woken, his room had pretty much become a hospital room by this point, drips around his bed, note pads and files scattered across the desk, sweet little gifts that had been left for him when he finally did open his eyes, no one knew exactly what would happen and the nurses who checked on him didn’t know when he would wake up but they all hoped.

The only people who knew about the wings were Max, Uma, Gil and obviously Ben, it took a lot of convincing but eventually it was decided that it would be best for the King to know sooner rather than later but they were quite reluctant for anyone else to find out … well, except for the nurses of course. The only real problem was trying to figure out what to do now, how would they tell him what happened? How would he adjust? What the hell even is happening!

Uma refused to leave Harry’s side between her new studies and actual self-care, just getting her to change and sleep was hard enough but she was eventually convinced to actually do things she needed, Ben had spent his spare time researching into Mythics and Fae, Gil tried to help but decided to just walk around the library to find books for Ben while Max continued doing his job but would keep checking in on the boy to make sure he was safe, the week had brought up not much information on pixies and Uma had made it clear to not tell anyone at this time so no one could contact Pixie Hollow for help … until now.

Ben had almost broke through the door of Harrys room to find Uma, who, once again, was sat beside the pirates bed, it had taken him a while but he had finally found information on Harry, well, it wasn’t exactly big information but it was something,

“So, you obviously know that Gil and I have been trying to figure out what is going on and even though the library is probably one of the most time wasting places for things we need, I managed to find a few books my Mom had in her library and we found a few things” he spoke without a breath as the King grabbed the chair from under the desk and placing it in front of the Pirate captain, sitting on the edge as he revealed and opened the book he had hidden inside his jacket, hundreds of little sticky notes peeking out of the pages,

“In all honesty, anything is good to hear right now, I’m sick of watching my friend like this…” she sighed, her voice monotone and quiet as she continued to watch her brunette friend sleep, waiting for the king to speak again,

“Just so you know, most of this information may not be too helpful for right now but it’s something to go off” he said as he opened the book, flicking through the pages he had bookmarked, “We might be able to find Harry’s mother through this but only if Harry wants to that is, the book says that a pixie or a fairy can only be created through two things, a babies first laugh or a pixie herself and since Harry has a Father, we can rule out him being born of a laugh” Ben explained, flicking further through the book as he skimmed the pages.

Uma had moved her gaze partially to the boy sat next to her, her head tilted to the side in partial interest as the King revealed probably not very useful things, but the pirate knew that she couldn’t be picky, anything was good,

“Can anything actually help us now or later if and when Harry wakes up?” she asked with a hint of despair in her voice. Ben could tell that she was becoming less and less hopeful that Harry would wake up, he wanted to reassure her it had only been a week but he knew she knew Harry better than anyone, he was a fighter and Uma knew that but seeing him like that was obviously taking a toll on her,

“Look, Uma, most of this stuff is about Pixies, their origins, their lives, the myths and legends around them but for this right here, for Harry’s state, we’re just going to have to wait and hope but listen to me, these things might help us, most Pixies are born with their wings but there have been a few exceptions of them that haven’t gained their wings until late or they haven’t developed right and it seems like Harry is one of them, it looks like the Isle was the reason for not giving him his wings, I don’t know what this can do to help you but Uma, he’ll be okay, he spent seventeen years in pain, this is just his body recovering, I know it’s hard, it’s hard for me to see the pirate who taunted me back on your ship for hours look so vulnerable, I want him to wake up too…” he argued, hoping to get through the her as he stood, placing the book down on the seat he was sat on before he stepped beside the teal haired girl, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing her to finally move her head up to gaze upon him properly, “Harry wouldn’t want to see you like this, get some sleep, I promise, he’ll be okay” he reassured, taking his large hand from her to leave, closing the door behind him.

Uma sat for a while, staring at the space Ben once was just a moment ago, the book now placed there, almost taunting her to follow the advice she had just been given. It took a while of brown eyes staring into space before Uma finally let a soft sigh escape her lips, she knew Ben was right but it was hard for her to admit it, so with a soft kiss left on Harrys forehead, she left the room to rest, she knew Harry would be fine even if she didn’t really believe it, he’d be fine.

Well, for a few hours at least.

—

It wasn’t exactly the nicest of wake-ups Harry had ever had but at least he was alive.

The pirate groaned as he felt his body come down from floating, the real world around him reappearing into existence as his brain finally restarted, giving him the energy to wake up. The young boy opened his eyes slowly, bright white was all his vision could make out for now, his body felt numb and his chest felt heavy, something in the back of his head demanding he close his eyes again, but Harry was determined to wake up.

It took a good few minutes before the hook boy managed to get his bearings, the blinding white light in his eyes eased to the simple ceiling light as he blinked away the blur of his sleep state. For a moment, nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he realized he was struggling to breathe on his own, feeling something thick in his throat pushing his lungs to expand and breathe for him causing the young pirate to panic, setting the beeping monitor beside him to beep rapidly.

What felt like hours of struggling and panicking, which was really only a few minutes, a few nurses rushed in and got to work helping the defenceless boy, assessing him, checking vitals, checking for any signs of sudden relapsing but once they were satisfied, they quickly got to work in pulling out the breathing apparatus, talking him through how to get back into control of breathing for himself, making sure his brain can respond to everything, it was all so much to take in but after a few hours of talking, more assessments and helping the boy regain full consciousness again, they finally called for Max to get the King and his friends down.

(A/N: I know nothing about Comas and the affects apart from the small things I researched so please be aware that I probably have everything wrong :D )

Harry slowly found the energy to pull himself up into a sitting position, groaning at every ache and pain in his body, everything around him felt slow and dragged out, voices quite distorted and murmured while his brain tried it’s hardest to put every little bit of information it was receiving into one form, there was so much happening, so many things, so much to take in but when his back hit the headboard of his bed all functions stopped as his brain focused onto one thing and one thing alone.

Harry slowly turned his head to peek over his shoulder, only one things was on his mind now, every other bit of noise and movement was frozen around him as he eyes gazed upon one large, pure white, sparkly wing slightly twitching behind him causing him to let out a yell of surprise and shuffle away from it quickly, only to see it was following. The pirate turned his head every direction he could do to try and see the new appendages on his body, jumping up from the bed with incredible force as he spun in circles, trying to evaluate what the hell he was seeing. With as raspy and weak voice, he finally spoke,

“What … is this?!” he demanded, well, it wasn’t much of a demand since his voice sounded like a that of a five year old trying to be angry but can’t control his emotions properly.

Looking towards the doorway of his room, he could see the little corrugation of his friends, Max and the nurses staring at him, none of them dared to speak, all of them held the expression of concern and pity, the boy was going through so many emotions and none of them good for his current state of mind, unfortunately, none of them had to speak as Harry spotted the book Ben had once been holding earlier still sat on the chair in plain sight, giving the pirate all the answers he needed,

“I-I’m a … pixie? But … I can’t be … that’s not … possible” the boy argued breathlessly to no one in particular, everything in him screamed for answers but his legs screamed for rest as he tumbled forward, catching himself on the edge of his bed, his breathing quick and raspy making Uma rush to his side, placing her hands on his body to ease him back into Bed,

“Harry, I understand this is going to be crazy for you, I mean, you’ve literally just woke up so you’re probably in a lot of pain and shock but please, you need to remain calm for us … Can you do that?” she asked calmly as the boy leaned back against the headboard, his wings sliding against the wood, separating out and barely causing much bother for him. Harry sighed as his eye flickered from the pure clear wings to Uma’s face, nodding slowly in recognition of understanding. Uma shuffled to sit on the edge of the bed, her body twisted to face the Pirate better as she thought for a moment, getting through this would be so hard for him, not to mention he would have to go through physio therapy to make sure he can actually move the wings and not cause damage. The Captain let out a deep breath she had not realized she was holding before speaking again to her friend, “I guess, I might as well ask you what you want to know, it will be easier to get everything explained to you”

A few hours passed as they all sat around the Pirates bed, explaining everything that knew, the nurses checking him over every so often and getting him food and water. So far, everything he wanted to know had been answered and other things had been explained, including the little plan of keep it secret until Harry could decide where to go from there,

“So, let me get this completely straight, I’ve always been a pixie but my wings didn’t grow out when I was born but because I was thrown onto a land without magic, my wings didn’t have enough energy to escape my body and the longer it was held off, the more dangerous it was gettin’ for me to live … Right, well then, I only have one more question … HOW THE FUCK AM I A PIXIE?!” Harry screamed as he stared at them all, only receiving shrugs from the lot of them, making him groan, looking down to the hands that laid in his lap. Ben, who Harry had only just really noticed being there, moved closer to speak,

“If you will allow us, I will contact Pixie Hollow, talk to them and see if they can send someone here to help, as much as we have researched and theorized, we can provide you with some things but a Pixie can give you much more, they know the history, the workings of a Pixie, maybe even have archive on Pixie births, find the reason why you are what you are … but we will only do it with your permission” his voice strong and powerful like a kings but Harry could hear the worried tone of a friend behind all that status. The Pirate thought for a moment before finally meeting the gaze of the King, nodding his head to allow him to continue but quickly added one condition onto the task,

“Apart from everyone in this room and the Pixie Queen, no one is to know about this, I don’t want to be the talk of the kingdoms, I want to hide this for as long as I can, tell everyone that … I’m recovering fine but no one is permitted to see me … got it?” he finished, his voice soft but assertive, Ben could understand, he was still a teenager at heart, no amount of royal blood would change that. The King nodded quickly, placing his hand on Harry shoulder in a reassuring gesture as he smiled sweetly to his friend,

“I promise, no one will know if you don’t want them, since your coat is so long, it should be too hard to hide them but don’t hesitate to let me know if you need anything” once that was said, the King was gone, leaving the others to sit in silence for a while.

One by one, each person left, eventually leaving Harry on his own, even after Uma had try to persuade him to let her stay, he managed to convince her to get some rest, leaving him to stare aimlessly out of his bedroom window, so many things went through his head, so many questions, so many possibilities, his own body felt so foreign to him and he couldn’t understand why, okay, he didn’t now have wings that he never once knew about or even thought possible but nothing else was different, he was still Harry … wasn’t he.

The young Pirate sighed as he slowly slipped his legs off the side of the bed, letting them dangle for a moment before shuffling further to the edge, letting his bare feet land on the carpeted floor, taking in the warm feeling of the soft fibres, something he had never experienced before. Carefully he stood, keeping a hand rested on the bed as he wobbled, legs fighting against him but he didn’t stop. Reaching to the side, he grabbed the metal wheelie stand of the IV, pulling it along with him to stop the tug of the needles that were placed once again in his body.

Slowly, Harry trudged towards the large bay window, facing out over the waters and to the view of the Isle, stopping to stand, staring for a while before he finally found the energy to sit on the small bench pressed against the light cream walls. It was the first time Harry really saw what the Isle looked like, it was the first time he slightly felt safe from the uproar of gangs and thieves, it did look like the definition of hell and villainy combined, perfect for all the pain their parents caused … Harry stopped himself from thinking, knowing his mind would continue, he had no room to think about the punishment of the parents, no room at all.

So Harry just sat, unmoving, unthinking, complete silence as he stared out to his old home. It took him a few hours before he finally shook himself out of this trance he had put himself in, frowning at the strange feeling of sinking in his chest, it was all too much for his heart, leaving his home, the pain he had felt through it all … maybe, just maybe, he could restart, he could do better, he could …

Harry shook himself again, those feelings were back,

‘What the hell is going on with me’ the pirate thought, turning to look into the large empty room around him, this was too much, all of this, it was too much to take in for one night.

Harry rose from his seat with a groan, gripping onto the metal stand for support, his body once again fighting against him. The teen sighed as he turned one last look at the window, spotting the little twinkle of his reflection, his new features fluttering slightly behind him, pure white and definitely not his colour. Harry chuckled as he thought about the mismatched colour of his aesthetic but brushed it off to stand completely straight, gazing over his reflection as he inhaled deeply, his wings spreading slowly out behind him until they were completely stretched, revealing the complete size of them against his body, he had never actually realized just how large pixie wings are compared to his body.

The pirate closed his eyes, concentrating as his chest slowly rose and fell, his breathing calm and his body relaxed, the soft sound of wings fluttering delicately behind him, he tried everything in his power not to groan from the pain of exerting himself but something possessed him to cautiously move his wings faster, the last thing he could truly feel around him was the soft material under his feet disappear as he rose into the air.


	4. Well, that went better than expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, now struggling with the fact he now must hide in his room, makes a huge decision on life and entrusts the help of someone who was once a VK like him but has Auradon done enough to give them the compassion to help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly sorry I haven’t updated in a while, I went on holiday a couple of weeks ago, Uni has been crazy since it’s my final year on this course of undergrad and just AAHH so here’s chapter 4, I’m currently writing chapter 6 and just need to check for errors for errors in chapter 5 as well as continue other fanfics like my Gav Con and some smut I’m writing, also sorry it’s so short :)

Several weeks went by, Harry had been going through many different procedures, operating on his back to check that nothing had harmed his organs or bones, physio therapy to make sure he could continue to walk fine and then simple exercises on his wings to make sure he could properly use them. To everyone’s amazement, he was a fast healer and definitely a fast learner, it was almost as if he had been using his wings for as long as his arms, every movement he made, his wings did something too, if he was sad, anxious or scared, his wings would lower down but if he was happy, excited or calm, his wings would go up and for the first time in months, his life felt normal again … well, as normal as if can be.

Once again, the group were sat in the pirates room, Gil, Uma, Ben, and on Harry’s request, Max. Each of them sat around the young Hook who was quietly snuggled up on the bay window bench, watching the world around him go by, none of them speaking for a while, just enjoying the peace. They watched as Harry’s wings fluttered softly against his back, twitching at every little movement his head made as he watched people below him go about their day to day routine,

“I’ve been thinking,” the young pirate said, his eyes still trained to the ground under his window, his soft brown locks almost glowing in the light of the sun, “I haven’t been out of me room since I got here, I’ve been cooped up, hiding away as I’ve healed … I want to go out and I want, god I can’t believe I’m saying this but … I want to go to class, I want to actually try and show them reasons of why I should stay here …” the young pirate finally turned his head to look at the group who were all now watching him with shocked expressions, “I want to talk to the pixies” he stated quite suddenly, causing almost everyone’s jaws in the group to drop; the ferocious pirate, Harry Hook, wanted to attend school.

Uma was the first to do something other than sit there and look like a fool. She slowly stood from her chair, taking small steps to sit beside Harry at the window, her small, smooth hands taking his larger ones in hers as she smiled at him,

“If that’s what you want Harry, we will help you, Ben can get in contact with the queen of the pixies and we can help build up your confidence, you’re not alone in this” she reassured, rubbing her thumbs across the backs of his hands, looking around at the others who were nodding in agreement, “Tell us what to do and we’ll do it” she continued as she looked back at her friend who was looking just as happily back, his eyes full of an emotion she had never seen on the boys face before, complete happiness and adoration, “Tell us what you want to do, Harry” she whispered, waiting for his response.

Harry watched her for a moment, thinking of the things he would need, first, he’d need to hide his wings, then he would need to discuss his predicament with Fairy God Mother and obviously the Queen of the Pixies then just try and go about his life,

“I know what I need, however, I will have to tell one other person” the pirate explained but before he could continue any further, his hands were squeezed by Umas and a concerned expression crossed her face,

“Are you sure? Harry, I trust you but are you sure you want to tell anyone else? What if they tell others? What if they use it against you?” she asked, her voice desperate and full of worry, her hands not loosening their grip causing Harry to try and pry his hands away,

“Uma … Captain … calm ye’self, please” the pirate demanded as he tried desperately to stop Uma from her rambling, “I promise ye’, they won’t, I trust them with me life” he reassured just as he finally managed to pry his hands from hers, quickly moving to place them on either side of her face, stopping any words from leaving her mouth, “It’s Evie, Uma, I need to ask Evie for new coats, she’s the only one I know who can make clothing and I know she’d be able to help me, she’d understand more than anyone” the young pirate managed to explain, staring into her eyes as a way of trust as he spoke before letting go of her face, smiling softly.

With a sigh, Uma gaze moved to the large widows beside them, her mind racing with nothing but worry for her friend,

“Okay, say we tell Evie, then what?” the Sea Witch asked, turning her head back to look at him, a frown present on her face as she started to construct different outcomes in her mind,

“My plan is, I ask Evie to make me some new clothing to hide my wings easily, then when the Queen arrives, I tell Fairy God Mother so she can help make arrangements while I find out what’s going on then after that, I get used to living life in the shadows … or as best in the shadows as possible at least” the young boy finally explained to them all and it seemed he had made up his mind quite quickly as he turned to look at everyone else in the room, “Please, this is all I ask” he pleaded, giving everyone little puppy dog eyes to try and help his case which amazingly made everyone cave quite quickly,

“Okay” Ben started, the first to speak out of the rest of them, “I’ll get in contact with Queen Clarion, since it’s the middle of summer, she shouldn’t be too busy, Max can get Evie here without too much suspicion, especially if he says that I’m needing her” the King explained, smiling as he stood, ready to get everything sorted, “I think the sooner we get all this done, the better, don’t worry Harry, you’ll be able to go outside soon, I promise you” he reassured before bowing his head to everyone, “If you will all excuse me, I will get everything in order” Ben turned and quickly left the room, pulling his phone from his pocket on his way out.

With Ben gone, Max stood, smiling softly at Harry as he stepped closer, placing a hand upon the boys shoulder before speaking,

“I’ll go retrieve Miss Evie for you” he said before taking his leave of the room, leaving Harry alone with Gil, who was still adorable as ever, sitting with a goofy smile on his face and Uma, who was watching Harry with a very unconvinced expression on her face,

“Harry, are you one hundred percent sure this is a good thing to do, what if Mal finds out, you know she still has ill feelings towards us, she’d never let it slide” the Captain stated, a slight tone of fear behind her words. Harry knew it was risky, he knew that there could be some bad consequences behind his actions but if he didn’t try then he wouldn’t know,

“I trust Evie, I trust she wouldn’t do something so big out of malice and anyway, little miss princess has never really had a problem with us, it was always the purple bitch” he reassured, taking one of her hands in his, gently tracing soft patterns on the back, “I know ye’re scared for me Capt’n but please, trust me” he begged, raising her hand to his lips to place a soft kiss on her dark smooth skin.

Uma went to argue, a sigh left her as she opened her mouth but was interrupted by a soft knock on the door and a deep voice behind it,

“Master Harry, Miss Evie is here” the voice, now recognised as Max, spoke through the door, allowing Harry some warning. The Pirate bit his lip, fear evident on his face as he turned to look at Uma, pleading with his eyes for her to answer which she did with a smile.

The Sea Witch stood from the seat against the bay window, walking to the door slowly before turning back to Harry who gave her a hesitant nod, making her open the large door, keeping the gap small for the moment as she poked her head out,

“Harry is a little nervous so Evie, please, don’t freak or anything” Uma warned before finally opening the door enough for them to walk in, quickly closing it once both were standing fully inside.

For a moment, the situation must have confused Evie as she looked around the room, seeing nothing that would require her presence until her gaze stopped at Harry who was now stood, wings down against his back as he cautiously made his way closer to her,

“Evie, I am trusting ye’ with something big here, ye’ are me only hope to let me live a normal life in this school and I know ye’ Evie, I know that ye’ are too sweet to let anyone live in fear so please Evie, I’m begging ye’, help me” the pirate pleaded as he finally stood directly in front of her; the confusion on Evies face still very apparent until the soft glow of his wings caught her eyes as he slowly raised them to fold out beside him, revealing them to her.

The young princess gasped as she watched the mystery unfold in front of her; her gaze ran over his wings slowly, taking in everything with a little confusion and worry. With caution and a request of permission in her eyes, Evie raised her hand carefully, reaching out to touch the sparkling limb; her fingers came into contact suddenly as the Pirate turned his side towards her, letting the wing move against her dainty fingers,

“Harry … I … I don’t understand how I could possibly help…” she whispered as she carefully rolled her fingers across his wing, watching how the wings fluttered like a shiver.

Finally, the moment was stopped when the pirate stepped away to look at her, an almost scared expression on his face, an expression Evie had never seen with the pirate before,

“I don’t want anyone to know about this and I need ye help to hide them and well, ye’re the only person I know who can make amazing clothing so I thought that maybe ye’d be able to help us figure out a way to hide these” he explained, gesturing to the wings, one of which fluttering almost like it was waving hello to her causing Evie to giggle softly,

“Well, I’ve never made anything for Pixies before but …” the princess placed a finger on her chin as she thought before smiling wide, looking up at the pirate with a face that could bring the toughest man to their knees, “I can certainly try, I would be happy to” she said with a cheerful expression before circling Harry like a hawk observing their prey, “Hhmm, well, I’d suggest something long, something that has some room inside, we don’t want them to be too cramp now do we, we’d also need a soft material…” Evie suggested as she stopped behind him, carefully placing her fingers on the edge of his wings to move them around gently, “I’m guessing they are quite sensitive so nothing that could put long lasting harm on them, maybe a nice cotton or we could possible make the inside a soft silk so that it’s easier for your wings to slide against it …” She let go of his wings to continue walking around him before finally turning away from him, moving to his wardrobe to look over his clothes, seeing that the majority of his coats were red with a few black ones, “I think we’ll be definitely going for a mix of red and black, detachable sleeves, obviously, I think a trench coat style might be best to go for” she thought before finally closing the wardrobe, turning happily to everyone in the room, “I’ll get everything drawn up and get started on it as soon as I can” she smiled as she crossed the room to stand in front of Harry, “Don’t worry, I’ll make you look fabulous” she chuckled before quickly making her way from the room, waving goodbye to everyone as she excitedly headed to her room to start the little project, leaving everyone a little stunned and very unexpectedly happy.

Back in the room, Harry, Uma, Gil and Max stared at the door, none of them knowing what to say as they all stood with smiles on their faces for a while before Gil finally spoke up,

“Well, that went better than expected” he exclaimed, causing the others to burst out laughing.


End file.
